Hedgehogs' Paradise
by Shelbai
Summary: Delve into the world of a broken family. Sara the eldest trying to hold her younger two siblings together, Shinning and Shelbie. Shinning blames Shelbie for every bad thing that is happening to him, and can't keep a lid on his anger. Shelbie the youngest of the trio, and perhaps the most spirited, and calm, aside from her tears that hold a dimmed sadness. Can Shadow & Sonic help?


Shelbie the pink, spunky hedgehog took in the island air. She looked over to find her older sister, Sara scolding her older brother Shinning. Shelbie chuckled to herself before closing her eyes. Her parents had died when she was a small baby. But, Shelbie felt as they were always near. She would always relax, and feel them in the wind. Infact, Shelbie hears their voices, in the echoes of the wind. "Shelbie..." a voice was pushing her. Shelbie's eyes fluttered open. And she yawned lazily as Sara sat next to her. "Day dreaming again?" Sara raised an eyebrow at her.

"I was just thinking about Dad, and Mom." Shelbie said softly, Sara smiled sadly at her, and rubbed her quills. So alike as their mother's. Sara silently counted,

"Cue." she whispered as a blur sped over to them filled with rage.

"Will you let it go!? They're gone!" Shinning yelled in Shelbie's face. Sara felt bad for Shelbie. Shinning would never let himself love her.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Shelbie said softly, Sara smiled at her. They looked anything but sisters. But, most of the time they were like the same person. "Sara are we going to Station Square this weekend?" Shelbie asked, ignoring Shinning's current glares, and smirks.

"Yeah, we're going to find you a job." Sara said, watching Shinning kicking the sand, and throwing small rocks into the ocean.

"Then are we moving there?" Shelbie grinned, and Sara didn't have the heart to keep it as a surprise.

"Yes, we are and don't tell Shinning that I told you. It was supposed to be a surprise." Sara whispered,

"I will, how's this?" Shelbie whispered back, making a fake shocked face, and gasp. Then, Sara smiled and nodded. Shelbie smiled, as she thought about possible job choices. Sara worked as a wedding planner. Shinning didn't work, but when he needed the cash. He helped the elderly with shoveling, and raking. But, Shelbie had this passion of being a waitress. "I wish I could meet Sonic." Shelbie sighed, Sara chuckled at her.

"He's irritating." Shinning growled,

"Well someone has to love me." Shelbie growled back, but it barely touched him.

"You want to know why-" Shinning said, but Sara leaped at him. And they rolled down a sandy dune.

"We swore never to tell her." Sara whispered,

"Get off of me." Shinning growled, and for the first time ever. She raised a hand to him, and slapped him across the face.

"Stop always... thinking about... yourself... if you ever tell her..." Sara sobbed openly

"I'm sorry, Sara." Shinning sobbed also. He was in complete shock of what Sara just did.

"Sara!" Shelbie shouted, as she slid down to them with a pink X-tream board. Then, she saw how red Sara was, "You!" Shelbie growled loudly,

"Shelbie, don't..." Sara said weakly,

"No, I will not be hated anymore!" Shelbie said, shoving Shinning and running away.

"Oh Shelbie..." Sara cried softly,

"Come on let's go after her!" Shinning yelled at her.

"No, she needs this time alone." Sara said she had done the same thing seven years ago. Shinning nodded sadly, Shelbie cried openly.

"Are you okay? Miss?" A strong voice said behind her.

"Honestly..." Then she stood up to greet the voice.

"I'm Sonic." He grinned.

"Shelbie." She smiled

"Pretty name." He smiled,

"Thank you Sonic."

"Are you alright, Shelbie?" Sonic said,

"No." Shelbie smiled,

"Well why don't we take a walk and talk about it?" Sonic smiled,

"Love to." Shelbie replied, with a smile.

"Sarie, why are we so different?" Shinning asked her, "Sarie" was her pet name.

"I don't know." Sara said as a black and red hedgehog walked over to them.

"Have you seen a blue hedgehog around?" He asked her with a scowl.

"Sorry, I haven't. You're Shadow right?" Sara asked him,

"Yeah, and you are?" Shadow said rudely,

"I'm Sara, and that's my brother Shinning." She smiled

"Wait, is that him blackie?" Shinning said as he pointed to Sonic, and much to his amazement; Shelbie.

"Yeah." Shadow glared, he had to admit the girl was cute.

"And he's been that way ever since." Shelbie said to Sonic,

"That's gotta be a burden for you." Sonic smiled,

"Great..." Shinning muttered,

"Shelbie!" Sara squealed, as she hugged Shelbie.

"Blue hedgehog, the idea was to STAY together." Shadow glared,

"Shelbie, this is Shadow." Sonic smiled,

"This is my sister Sara, and this is my brother Shinning." Shelbie said, as everyone met and mingled.

"So what are you two doing here, anyways?" Shinning asked politely,

"We got lost." Sonic grinned ruefully,

"Well we are heading up to Station Square in an hour or two. Why don't you tag along?" Sara smiled

"Sounds great." Sonic said glancing at Shelbie

"Infact we'll be living there." Shelbie said, she slipped. But it didn't matter anymore, they had bigger problems.

"Well, we did just move we have two extra rooms, why don't you three move in?" Sonic smiled

"Sounds great." Sara smiled,

"Shall we go then?" Sonic smiled, Shadow stood from a distance, with Shinning.

"I guess this means we're roommates." Shinning said,

"I guess it does." Shadow said Sara used Chaos Control to transport them, unfortunately Sonic and Shadow lost the Chaos Emeralds they had and couldn't use Chaos Control.

The gang wound up, in front of the port near the hotel, and the old train station that was now a subway station.

"Well, I'm off to my interview!" Shelbie waved as she ran. Sonic smiled, as he got them all Chili Dogs.

"Thanks, Sonic." Sara said, nibbling on the dog.

"Let me carry those bags." Sonic smiled Sara had a small tote bag, and one large suitcase. Shinning had two backpacks and two medium suitcases. And, Shelbie had three suitcases, two make-up bags, and a tote bag.

"I'll get mine." Sara smiled as Sonic had Shelbie's and Shadow handled Shinning's because he had went to explore the city. Shadow was surprised of how independent Sara was.

"Well this is us." Sonic smiled,

"Nice." Sara smiled,

"Shadow picked it out and decorated it." Sonic teased,

"He did a great job." Sara grinned


End file.
